Tellitubbies Get Chased By a Dragon
by Kyoto-chan
Summary: I laughed mi ass off in the making of this story! Beware! This is highly hilarious!


Tellitubbies Get Chased By a Dragon!  
  
Tsurashi: Actually, this is not my idea. It is, but it's actually my teacher's nightmare! ^__^;; She said that she had a nightmare about her parents being  
  
eaten by a dragon and it was chasing her and her brother! ^__^ I laughed so hard that I started hiccuping and crying. -.-' Now that was hard!  
  
It was time for the Tellitubbies to go to sleep. Laa-Laa and Tinky-Winky were having pleasant   
  
dreams while Po and Dipsy were having nightmares!  
  
:.:Nightmare:.:  
  
Dragon eats Tinky-Winky and Laa-Laa. Po and Dipsy scream and start running from the dragon. Dragon chases Po and Dipsy. Po and Dipsy scream   
  
and runs as fast as they can. Dipsy got ahead of Po and Po got tired and Po took out his coo-tah(T: That's actually scooter.) and started riding it. Po   
  
caught up with Dipsy and was riding alongside Dipsy then Dragon was catching up then ate them.  
  
:.:End Nightmare:.:  
  
Po and Dipsy woke up and Baby Sun was up. Tinky-Winky and Laa-Laa got up then they went outside with their favorite things. Dragon was   
  
outside and the Tellitubbies got scared. Dragon ate Tinky-Winky and Laa-Laa and Po and Dipsy ran out the other way. Dragon flew and started   
  
chasing Dipsy and Po then Po and Dipsy started running. Five minutes later, Po had to use the coo-tah and catch up to Dipsy. "Eh-Oh, Dipsy.   
  
Dwagon chwasing us. Dwagon awte Tinky-Winky and Laa-Laa." Po said. Then ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and   
  
ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and   
  
ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and   
  
ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and   
  
ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and   
  
ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and   
  
ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and   
  
ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and   
  
ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and   
  
ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and   
  
ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and   
  
ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and   
  
ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and  
  
ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and   
  
ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and   
  
ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and  
  
ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and  
  
ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and   
  
ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and  
  
ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and  
  
until...  
  
*CRUNCH!* *BAM!* Po and Dipsy got eaten and that's all.  
  
THE END  
  
Tsurashi: Wow. That was, um, wierd. 


End file.
